legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Bolt Dungeon
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |ownership = • Unknown |inhabitants = • Liches (12) • Chained humans (3) • Scimitar swordsmen (3) • Dandy throwers (2) |artifacts = • Blood vials (1) •Magic spheres (10, purple) |appearances = |architects = • Unknown |status = • Intact (Blood Omen era, first timeline) • Unknown, presumably destroyed (later eras, other timelines) |spells = Energy Bolt |realm = • Material Realm |appearances = }} The Citadel, also known as the Energy Bolt Dungeon, was a 'dungeon' building which housed the Energy Bolt spell. Positioned directly north of the Pillars of Nosgoth, the building was seen in the early chapters of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Role The Citadel appeared in the early stages of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and was first visible in the chapter Seeking Revenge as Kain made his way to the Pillars of Nosgoth and as progressed north toward the Pillars he could see the Citadel to the north beyond the Pillars clearing. As Kain began his quest for Nupraptor in the eponymous chapter he could one again see the Citadel in the distance as he left the Pillars clearing and passed through the Light dungeon. After taking a short detour by the Lake of Tears and the Wolf Form dungeon, Kain followed the trail back around to the north of the pillars and was able to approach and enter the Citadel. Inside he was able to gain the Energy Bolt spell and test its usage on enemies and Wall buttons before returning outside and following the trail northward to Nachtholm. Design and Layout The external appearance of the Citadel is reminiscent of the mausoleums of the Cemetery and the nearby Light dungeon, consisting of a plain grey stone building with a sloped roof and plain pillared walls. Unlike other buildings of this type the Citadel appears to have a small outer 'courtyard' area with an arch at the entrance, with the areas above ground apparently arranged in a square shape around the outside of this area. The layout of the internal Citadel is essentially a large loop that returns to its start point. Aesthetically the dungeon is made up of primarily pale green and grey stone, with a number of yellow trimmings and markers and the occasional skeletal or skull motif. The first room was a simple square room containing a Save altar. The next room was roughly Y-shaped with a fork in the path. At the intersection of the fork the mural of the Energy Bolt spell was drawn onto the floor in front of a purple magic sphere and a raised platform from which two Liches would fire homing bolts. The door to the left was protected by a Scimitar swordsman and was locked, forcing Kain to use the right fork, where another swordsman protected an open door. The next chamber had a wide staircase lead upto a large rectangular room with a large rectangular spike pit in the middle surrounded by narrow paths which formed a balcony of sorts around the pit. At the top of the staircase was positioned the Energy Bolt spell card along with a purple sphere. Two Liches were positioned in the top corner of the 'balcony' paths and another purple sphere lay just in front of the exit door at the top of the room. The next room was a larger rectangular chamber with an arrangement of square pillars with three Liches among them. In the center of the room with the Liches was positioned a rune triangle. The top wall of the room was protected by a spike pit (with a nearby purple sphere) which prevented access to the wall button and required Kain to use his new spell to reach it. Once activated, the exit door would open in the bottom left of the room. The next room was a straight corridor with three spike pits along the top and two Liches along the main path. Each spike pit contained a human prisoner, a purple sphere and a Wall button - with each button activate by energy bolt and producing a path into the spike pits to reach their respective prisoner and magic sphere. The exit door, in the center of the bottom wall, would only be opened when the buttons on the left and right pits (but not the center) were activated. The door led out onto a raised platform in a large open room with several raised areas that was bigger than any room Kain had encountered so far in the building. A scimitar swordsmen awaited at the top of the platform before Kain could descend down to a wide staircase to the floor level where two Spike pits flanked the stairs. Kain could follow the path to the left, where a narrower staircase led up to another raised platform where a Liche and a Dandy thrower protected a Blood vial, and a narrow passage beneath which contained a purple sphere. The main path led directly down from the initial raised platform to another raised platform isolated from the others and protected by a spike pit from which a Liche could fire projectiles. A purple sphere was positioned at the right wall of this platform where the trail led right passing the locked exit door to another staircase which led upto a balcony overlooking the right side of the room which contained a Liche, a Dandy thrower, a purple sphere and the final wall button which unlocked the exit. Passing through the exit door led Kain back to the left fork in the second chamber. Notes (bottom left)]] *As with most other dungeons, the Citadel is not named in game. It is however titled as such in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets, the official guide to Blood Omen. *In Silicon Knights Blood Omen FAQ The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain, the building is simply called "a large mausoleum to the north of the Wolf form" or "a mausoleum to the south of Nachtholm" - with such a description ultimately implying that the building was originally intended as a burial ground much like Kain's Mausoleum and the other buildings of the Cemetery. The description is also notably similar to that given for the Light dungeon, with all three locations ultimately sharing very similar building designs. Gameplay of the Citadel is amusingly described in the guide as "a western shoot out". Strategies to Aquiring Each Spell at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) Legacy of Kain: The Plot at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) *The internal areas of the Citadel are counted in files under "Map 0072", with "Map 0072 Sect 21" referring to the main areas of the dungeon and "Map 0072 Sect 31" referring to the chamber containing the save altar. The external map area is grouped with other 'overland' locations under the "Map 0001" designation as "Map 0001 Sect 61". The Developers' level select labels the area as "ENBT" under the "OL1" designation, grouping it with the first areas of the game. *The Citadel notably shares its map area with the Light dungeon. The clearing of the Pillars of Nosgoth (and the chapter break) is also between the two structures, although the clearing is not visible on the map view and is only represented by the two Teleporters leading to and from the clearing. The pillars themselves are featured in a different map area - which has several variants depending upon the progression through the game. *The Citadel map area is visited three times in quick succession. Kain first enters the area as he travels to the Pillars of Nosgoth and reaches a teleporter in the south of the area. The Pillars themselves are represented on a different map area, with Kain returning to the Citadel map area via a teleporter in the west and following the trail southwest passed the Light dungeon. This trail leads off screen and continues onto the Lake of Tears map area - which contains the Wolf Form dungeon in a cave - before looping back and returning to the far north of the Citadel map, where the Citadel itself resides. Appearances * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain See also *Energy Bolt *Pillars of Nosgoth (BO1) *Kain's Mausoleum *Light dungeon *''Nupraptor (chapter)'' References Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Blood Omen indoor locations Category:Blood Omen locations Category:Locations Category:Stubs